Liza Monroe
The Sun will Rise without you : I don't know how I'm reckoned heartless because I watched my family burn to bits. I mean I just went back in to get my gardening tools and skipped out smiling. Is that so bad? They were burning and I would have got burned if I tried to help them or even call the fir department. Oh there they are now~! I skip over to their truck and they frown at me and wrap me in a towel. I shove the man. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE THEM?" I beat at his suit then do cartwheels down the streets. "FREE AT LAST, FREE AT LAST. THANK GODS ALMIGHTY I'M FREE AT -" Well the fire people thought I was just traumatized by the whole thing and put me in their truck. They tried to give me a friggin lolipop. "Im thirteen you peasant~!" I spit on his face and run out the car screaming at the fire. "IT'S BURNING MY PLANTS~! STOP IT FROM BURNING REDA~!" I name my plants~! Whoop>_> The cops lock me in the car and get me away from the scene. I sob in my hands. "Are you alright dear?" "Do I look like I'm alright?~! You idiotic peasant. Reda burned in that fire. I had to watch Reda burn. I'd been taking care of her for months now and she's gone like that." The cop frowns flabergasted at my remark. "That's all?" "Um yeah why else would I be th-this upset? Seriously." "Your family?" "Meh t'''he Sun will rise without them '''and then I can grow more plants and dwell in my garden. It's not like I spent any time with them anyway, I was always in my garden." "How'd the fire start?" "I don't really know. My moms Greek equivelant of a husband was pissed at us and came by. Hades is it? He'll probably end up killing you too. He likes me though." The cop frowns more. The car flips around and I'm lifted through the car hood gently. The car blows up and I'm gently pulled out of it. "UGH HADES I WAS TELLING THAT HUMAN MY LIFE STORY~! >_>" "Here." Hades hands me "REDA~!" I hug Hades. "And now you wil go to your camp and spy for me?" "Ofcourse anything~!" I hug the plant more. "Deal. Alright to your camp you go. Act stupid okay?" "Sure." I'm at the camp borders in an instant. I go in all confused looking. suckers. But without you there's no sun Who am I kidding? This was my family~! My Step mom and my father burned right in my face and I traded them for a beautiful plant named Reda. I work with the god of the Greek Underworld. I'm all types of fucked up. I mean without them I'm empty. I know no one at htis camp and I'm suppose to be some clueless mim which is so out of my nature. Then again...my parents would have never went back for Reda even though they know my love for her is great. I sigh. Why am I not unhappy or sad? I'm nothing but a heartless- REDA~! I snap at my self. She's got a brown leaf. How didn't I notice yesterday? I engulf the plant in water cut off the brown part and put some special herb on her. Well alls well that ends well :D Category:Egyptian Demigods Category:Children of Mertseger Category:Character Page Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Females Category:Born in November